Our Never Ending Story
by gonnabemarine
Summary: Abby & Gibbs belonged together. It's just that simple. This story is suitable for adults only. Strong sexual content. *self harm is present in this story* if you don't like it, don't read it
1. sick and tired

It had been a long week, and Abby Sciuto was tired. Tired of the overwhelming amount of evidence that she couldn't seem to process fast enough, tired of being barked at by Gibbs, tired of being taken for granted and tired of being alone…. Just plain fucking tired of everything.

"Watcha got for me Abbs?" Gibbs asked as he briskly entered her lab for the 3rd time in the past two hours.

"Nothing! Jesus Gibbs! I told you I would come up and get you when I found something!

"We need something now Abby! This guy's gonna walk if we don't get something on him soon."

"Well I don't know what to tell you Special Agent Gibbs, because I cannot bypass chain of evidence, I cannot make my machines go any faster and I cannot pull answers out of my ass! So you're just going to have to be patient and wait like everyone else!" Abby finished, slightly out of breath from her impromptu rant.

Gibbs eyed Abby then stepped in closer to her. Very close. He put his mouth next to her ear and whispered, "I'll be back in one hour and you'd better have something for me." Then he kissed her cheek and turned and walked out of the lab.

She shivered and cursed her body for responding to him. She hated how much she loved him. She hated even more that she couldn't let herself act on her feeling towards him. She wouldn't let herself. She knew Gibbs rule number 12 and she wasn't about to make a fool out of herself by telling him how much she loved him just to be shot down. Their friendship meant to much to her to risk that…. But it was getting harder and harder to hide the way she felt, she figured that maybe if she pushed him away, her feelings would disappear. So far, it wasn't working.

An hour later Gibbs strode back in just like he promised, only this time he walked up to her and handed her a Caf-Pow!... which she promptly took it and dropped it in the trash.

He glared at her. "Did I do something to piss you off Abby?" He said in his most intimidating voice.

"Do you want the damn results or not, Gibbs?" she spat before turning on her heals and heading over to her computer.

"Abby…"

"The DNA from the blood at the crime scene belongs to a Petty Officer Tarah Mayson, 23 years old. I pulled her service records and background. Here." She said as she shoved the files at him and walked through the sliding glass doors and to her desk to retrieve her belongings before heading home. It was late and she just wanted to get out of here, wanted to get away from Gibbs and his ice blue eyes and his voice and ugh! Everything!

Gibbs followed her into her office and blocked her path as she went to leave.

"What the hell is going on Abby? What's wrong?" he demanded.

"Nothing Gibbs. Nothing is wrong. Just leave me alone." And with that, she walked around him and out of her lab. Glad to be going home.


	2. bleed it away

As Abby walked through her front door, she threw all of her stuff down on the small table to her left and promptly locked the door behind her. A hot bath, that's what she decided she needed. She turned on some music and began stripping off her clothes on the way to the bathroom. She started the bath water and proceeded to grab something small and shiny from the medicine cabinet, setting it beside the tub. Once she was settled in the water, she laid back leisurely. "Ahhh…" she thought, "this is perfect. A hot bath, music… and my razor blade."

Abby had been cutting since she was 13. No particular reason except for the fact that it made her feel better. It always had the ability to take her problems away, even if it was only for a few minutes. No matter what the problem, no matter how lonely she got or alone she actually was, she always had her razor blade. No one ever knew of course, and she definitely planned on keeping it that way. She was good at hiding things that she didn't want people to know about. Always had been.

A bad breakup, cut a line. A bad day, cut a line. Gibbs yelled at her, cut many more lines.

That's just how she did things. She figured it was better than doing drugs or going out and having anonymous sex. When she cut, it seemed to give her a sort of salvation. Forgiving her of her sins and cleansing her from the inside out.

Jethro Gibbs was frustrated. Abby was one of his best friends, and the woman he loved… He hated that he couldn't tell her that. He's wanted to so many times but just couldn't bring himself to take the chance on ruining his friendship with her. After all, what would a beautiful, smart, intriguing young woman like Abby want with a broken down old Marine? Nothing. That was the answer he came up with.

"I'm going over there. Something's not right..." He stated out loud to himself.

Abby sighed as she drug the razor blade across her upper arm, feeling all the tension from the past few days, slipping away and down her arm in crimson colored drops.

As Gibbs drove to Abby's apartment he racked his brain trying to figure out what could be bothering her. What had he done to so royally piss her off? Well, he though, I'm sure as hell going to find out. He parked and took the stairs up to Abby's apartment. He could here her music blaring from the hallway and was thankful Abby was actually home. He knocked a few times and when he received no answer, he dug in his pocket to find the key Abby had given him for emergencies. He slowly walked in and surveyed his surroundings. It was fairly dark inside the apartment, and quiet and still except for the loud melodic booming of Green Satan coming from the stereo. "God that's some loud music" he thought to himself.

He didn't see Abby anywhere so he walked in the direction of the hallway. He saw the light on in the bathroom and noticed that the door was ajar. He knew he should probably knock but he for some reason, he couldn't bring himself to. He pushed the door open slowly and stepped into the bathroom. He looked towards the tub and couldn't believe what he was seeing…


	3. caught in the act

Gibbs didn't know what he was actually expecting to find when he crept into Abby's bathroom, he hadn't quite thought it all the way through at the time, but he sure as fuck hadn't expected to see a completely bare naked Abby sitting in the clear water of her bathtub while cutting herself with a razor blade.

He stood there dumbfounded staring at her as she peered back at him with wide eyes.

Abby promptly dropped her razor blade and brought both hands up to cover her breasts.

"Gibbs?! What the FUCK?!"

Gibbs reached the tub in two large steps. He bent down, picked up the razor blade and held it up in front of Abby.

"What's this Abby? What are you doing?"

"Gibbs, I'm in the bath, I'm naked. Get out."

"No Abby, I won't just fucking get out! I want you to show me! Show me where you've been cutting yourself…" Gibbs reached for her arm and saw the bleeding gashes that she had made.

Abby quickly recoiled.

He didn't know what to say, but for some reason he had the overwhelming urge to hold her…to just wrap her up in his arms and protect her from the world. Make her his.

Gibbs set the razor blade down on the counter by the sink and reached for a towel.

"Stand up Abby. Come on."

Abby didn't even know what to say, so she did as she was told and stood. Arms by her side, eyes towards the ground, blood still trickling down her arm. She couldn't look him in the eye.

Gibbs knew that he shouldn't be looking at her in a sexual manner, but he was, after all, a man… and she was the woman he loved, and she was very very naked and wet.

His eyes couldn't help but look her over. God she was gorgeous. He couldn't believe that he was finally getting to see her naked…albeit not under the best of circumstances.

His eyes swept over her smooth, long legs, then lingered on the curls between her thighs before moving upwards to drink in the sight of her firm stomach and beautiful breasts. His eyes finally found her face and saw that she was finally looking at him.

Goddamn, he was hard and straining at his zipper…

Trying to refocus, he turned his eyes back to the cuts on Abby's arm.

"Come on Abs, do you have any peroxide or anti bacterial ointment? Gotta clean those cuts so they don't get infected." Gibbs stated as he handed her the towel and watched as she quickly wrapped it around herself.

"I know how to take care of myself Gibbs."

"Obviously not Abby, or you wouldn't be fucking slicing yourself up."

"Don't you fucking judge me Jethro Gibbs! You have no idea! You don't know anything! NOTHING!"

"Abby… Abs… I'm sorry ok? I wasn't trying to judge you. I just… I care about you…Let me help."

"Fine." Abby said as she fully stepped out of the tub and walked towards him…


	4. confessions

Abby, still clad in only her towel, sat next to Gibbs on her couch while he proceeded to dab ointment on her cuts and cover them with band aids. She couldn't believe that he was here.

"You don't have to do this Gibbs…really. I'm fine… not like I haven't fixed myself up hundreds of times before…" Abby spoke quietly.

"I know I don't have to Abby. I want to. It may be hard for you to believe, but I do care." Gibbs said softly.

"Now I wanna know why you were doing this Abby, and why you've been so pissed at me lately. So start talking." He stated more firmly.

"I can't tell you Gibbs. It's stupid… It's just… I can't. Please don't make me."

"Abby, if you were upset enough over something that you hurt yourself, it's not stupid, or meaningless, or anything else like that." Gibbs said as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek.

Abby dropped her head and leaned into his touch, defeated.

"I love you Gibbs."

"I love you too Abs."

"No Gibbs! No! You don't understand…. I love you… so much…. I'm IN love with you and I know you don't feel the same way and that I probably just ruined our friendship and I'm so fucking stupid and - "

"Abby! Abs! Shhh… I love you too…" Gibbs interrupted shyly.

"What…?" Abby was sure that she had heard wrong.

"Yah you heard me Abby. I love you. I'm IN love with you. Have been for a long time… Didn't wanna say anything, I never figured you'd want me. I'm just an old bastard ya know?" Gibbs said with a chuckle.

Abby just stared at him.

"Abs? You ok?" Gibbs said, still stroking her cheek.

"yeh…I just…uh…can't believe it." She laughed.

"Well believe it. Cuz it's true. I love you." Gibbs whispered as he guided her lips to his.


	5. not in the coffin

…After a moment he pulls back slightly and searches her face for an approval to continue. Seeing no objections, he once again lowers his lips to her, running his tongue across her bottom lip, seeking entrance. She groaned softly and opened her mouth to let him in.

She ran both her hands through his silver hair, dropping the towel she had been clutching around her, and moaned into his mouth as he cupped her breast, thumbing her already hard nipple. She moved her hands to his chest, grasping at his shirt before she lowered her hand and rubbed him through his pants. Jesus he was hard. WOW. And big.

"Mmm… God Abby." Gibbs husked.

"Gibbs…" she whispered softly as she lifted her eyes to meet his.

"I want you Abby. I need you…" Gibbs spoke while nuzzling his nose into the damp black hair that had been slung over her shoulder.

"Yessss…" Abby hissed as before standing and pulling him towards her bedroom.

"Wait." Gibbs halted suddenly.

"I'm not making love to you in a coffin Abs." He chuckled.

"I have a bed too boss man… Duh." She giggled as she drug him into the bedroom.

Once they were in the room, he just stared as a very naked Abby sprawled out on top of the bed, lying on her back, spread eagle, hands gripping the headboard and holy fuck it was the hottest thing he had ever fucking seen. Damn, he didn't think it possible for him to get any harder.

Obviously he had been staring and drooling for too long because Abby piped up…

"You just gonna stand there all night and stare or are you actually gonna do somethin' with that hard on? Hmm?" Abby drawled, using her thickest Louisiana accent.

Gibbs growled low in his throat as he tore off his shirt and pushed down his, now, way too snug jeans. Once he was down to his boxer briefs, he climbed onto the bed, kneeling between Abby's spread legs.

He could see how obviously wet she was, he could smell it, and it was delicious. He ran his hand up and down her legs and thighs, stopping just short of her center.

"Touch me Gibbs…please…." Abby husked.

He grinds his hard, cotton clad erection into the wetness between her milky thighs.

"Fuck! Gibbs! Just do it…God, just fuck me… please…"

'Who can argue with that?' Gibbs thinks to himself.

He kneels up and pulls his boxers off, only to hear Abby gasp and see her eyes widen.


	6. well endowed

Gibbs looks down warily towards his crotch. "What? What's wrong Abs?"

Abby giggles nervously. "Heh. You're really, uh, _packin_ there Gibbs… I didn't quite expect…that."

"Well what _did_ you expect?" Gibbs huffed indignantly.

Abby smiles shyly. "I didn't mean anything bad by it Gibbs, I uh, I've just never, umm, had anything quite that… big… inside me." Abby spoke quietly then looked away.

Gibbs face softens and he chuckles. "Oh. Are you sure you still want to do this Abby?"

"YES! God, what a stupid question!" Abby lightly smacked his arm

"Just be…_gentle_… ok Gibbs?" Abby asked.

"Don't worry Abs, I planned on it." Gibbs said.

"Now get over here…pleeeease." Abby drawled.

"Condom?" Gibbs remembered.

"Oh yeah. One sec." Abby stated as she rummaged through her bedside drawer. Finally she pulled out a glow in the dark condom, and giggled to herself.

"Here we go…" Abby mumbled as she tore the package open with her teeth and started stroking his length.

"mmm… Abby, put it on _now_."

"Patience Gibbs…" she stated as she tried rolling the condom onto the head of his penis, having some trouble seeing as the condom was obviously too small.

"Ow! Abs!" Gibbs yelped as she squeezed his dick trying to get the condom on.

She was getting more and more turned on by holding his dick… She leaned up and kissed him and started rubbing up and down his length as she simply discarded the condom. She continued kissing down his neck, chest and stomach till she reached his leaking member, opening wide and taking him in her mouth.

"Oh fuuuck Abby!" Gibbs husked as he held her hair and tried not to thrust into her mouth, not wanting to hurt her.

She suddenly let his dick slide out of her mouth with a wet plop, and looked him in the eyes.

"Fuck the condom, Gibbs, just get inside me, please…." Abby pleaded.

Her lips were red and stretched and her hair was tousled and her mascara was smeared and it was the best goddamned thing he had ever fucking seen…. And it was all his for the taking.


	7. the main attraction

"_Fuck the condom, Gibbs, just get inside me, please…." Abby pleaded._

_Her lips were red and stretched and her hair was tousled and her mascara was smeared and it was the best goddamned thing he had ever fucking seen…. And it was all his for the taking._

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

She leaned back on her elbows and watched him with lust darkened green eyes as he rubbed his cock up and down her slit, gathering the moisture and wetness that was there and coating his length with it.

Her chest heaved and her head lolled back as she let out a deep moan. 

"Please Gibbs…" 

"I don't wanna hurt you Abs." He husked. 

"Come on gibbs, no pain no gain." She joked. 

Without another word, he lined the head of his cock up with her small entrance and inched forward.

Goddamn she was tight. Abby talked about sex all the time, how was she so tight? Maybe she really hadn't ever had anything this big… Hmmph. All the more reason for me to make it that much better, Gibbs thought.

He stopped when he really met resistance. He looked at Abby. She was panting through parted lips and her eyes were screwed shut. 

He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. 

"Abby, look at me, open your eyes. Do you want me to stop?"

Abby opened her eyes and peered up at him. 

" No! Don't stop Gibbs please don't stop, It just hurts a bit, keep going, It feels good too." she chuckled and laid all the way back against the pillows. 

She reached down between them and began rubbing circles around her clit. She gasped and sped up her ministrations when he pushed past her resistance and sank balls deep into her. She could feel him hitting her cervix. She had never felt that before but holy fuck did it feel gooood….

"Are you ok?" Gibbs whispered against her lips.

"Perfect…" she exhaled and started to grind her hips.

"Now move it Gunny." She looked him in the eyes and licked her lips. 

His breath caught in his throat at hearing her use his former rank. God that was hot. Yes it was.

He pulled out until just the head of his shaft was left inside her before plunging back in with a diabolical thrust of his hips.

He lowered his hand to gather some of the moisture at their joining before moving upwards and swiping at her clit. She screamed as he thrust into her harder. She wrapped one of her legs around his back and hoisted the other one up higher. He got the drift and hooked his shoulder under her right leg behind her knee and started thrusting harder. 

This new angle let him probe even deeper and she screamed every time he hit that spot inside her. 

"Fuck Gibbs! Uhh please…Fuck me harder! Make me come… please… faster…"

Abby begged.

So he obliged. Giving her everything she asked for as he grunted with every thrust. 

With one last swipe of his thumb on her clit, her muscles coiled and tightened and her back arched up off the bed and she screamed loud as she came.

Throughout her orgasm he never stopped thrusting and once she came back down from her high, she started moving with him again.

"God Gibbs, I love how you stretch me…" She groaned.

"Yessss….You feel so good Abs, so hot, so tight." Gibbs hissed as he thrust harder and harder.

They could both hear the head board hitting the wall, over and over again…

"Please Gibbs, I wanna feel you come inside me…uhhh….pleeease… I need…" She panted.

"Fuuuccckk! He yelled as he ground his hips hard into hers and came. 

She could feel it, she could feel him come and brand her insides with his warm seed…. And God help her, she absolutely loved it.

He collapsed slightly on top of her and slowly slid out as he rolled over onto his back. 

"That was…" they both started at the same time.

"Perfect" they both finished together. 

She sat up and winced loudly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" Gibbs asked concerned. 

"No baby, just tender, maybe a little sore." She responded lightly.

"Where you goin?" he asked as she walked very gingerly towards the bathroom.

She turned around while she was still a few steps from the bed and pointed at the inside of one of her legs as she felt the remainder of his come slide out of her cunt and down one of her pale legs.

He looked and almost instantly saw what she was pointing at. His eyes glazed over again as he looked up and saw her laugh in only the way Abby could. 

"That's what happens when there is no condom Gibbs." She teased and hopped off towards the bathroom. 


	8. secrets and encores

Once she had finished cleaning up in the bathroom, she walked back into her bedroom towards the bed where Gibbs was still sprawled out naked on her black silk comforter. She slowly crawled back into bed with him and moved to snuggle up against him. They just lay silently together absorbing one another's body heat for a few minutes before she spoke.

"What are we going to do about work Gibbs?" She asked.

He thought for a moment… "We're going to go about things as we always do Abs. Nothin' at work should change. We're just going to be discrete. I'm not going to say that we should hide it because I don't know about you, but I'm in this for the long haul. I want this to work…I want it so much… I haven't been in love like this since Shannon and that scares the hell out of me to be honest…. So we won't be able to hide it forever… and frankly, I don't want to. I want everyone to know just how lucky I am to have you Abby." He finished.

She propped herself up one elbow, leaned over and placed a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you Gibbs… and I don't think I could hide it for very long anyways, even if I wanted to." She said before plopping her head down on his chest. 

Gibbs was silent for a few moments. "Why were you cutting yourself Abby?"

Abby sighed as she started to speak. "It's hard to explain Gibbs…. It just helps me cope… with everything. Whenever I get too stressed or upset it just relieves the tension. Whenever I feel guilty over something it makes me feel like I'm bleeding the sins away. A kind of penance for whatever I've done… Sometimes I start feeling numb, when everything gets to be too much and the slight pain just snaps me back into reality. Things just seemed to be building up lately, with the way I felt for you…I wanted you so bad and it tore me apart knowing I could never have you. I guess I was wrong…" she said slowly.

"Yes, you were Abby… I've always been yours." He said sweetly.

"How long have you been cutting for Abby?" He asked cautiously. 

"Since I was thirteen…" She answered.

He sucked in a breath. "Jesus Abby… I should have noticed…." He said guiltily. 

"Don't you do that Gibbs! Don't make it about you. Don't blame yourself. I'm good at hiding it… no one else knows." She stated firmly.

"I love you so much Abs… please don't hurt yourself anymore…not while you have me… and you'll always have me Abby. Always. I promise." He finished as he propped himself up and looked down at her, into her green eyes that were now shining with tears. 

He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers firmly, swiping his tongue across her bottom lip, begging for entrance. She acquiesced and opened her mouth wider, drawing his tongue in to play with her, moaning softly at the spark it ignited. He nipped at her bottom lip before soothing the spot with his tongue, all the while running his hand up and down her side before grabbing her hip and pulling her even closer to him. He kissed down her neck languidly before sucking hard on her pulse point for a few seconds. They knew it would leave a mark, but neither cared. He wanted to mark her, let everyone know that she was his… and she was completely ok with that.

God she loved how he touched her. She loved how he looked at her. There were days that she would get so wet just from him looking at her that she would be forced to sit down in her lab with soaked panties between her legs for the remainder of the day. No one else had ever made her feel this way. No one else had ever made her this fucking wet…. And she reveled in it. 

She groaned as he suckled one of her hard nipples between his lips and she grasped his hair and pushed him harder against her chest urging him to take more of her breast into his mouth. 

God, he was so hard. Again. He ground his now throbbing erection into her thigh and moaned at the friction.

"I need you again Abby…please… I need to be inside you." He husked.

"Yes, fuck me… stretch me again… I want to feel you inside me… please Gibbs…" She moaned.

He didn't need anymore encouragement than that. He reached between them and rubbed his fingers along her seam, groaning at how wet she was. She jerked when he swiped his thumb across her clit. He parted her slippery folds with his fingers and pressing the head of his penis inside of her before slowly pressing forward. She stiffened slightly and when she felt him pull back she wrapped her legs tightly around his back. "Just a little sore… please don't stop, it feels so good, and you feel so good inside me… so big…" she panted. His breath hitched and he thrusts forward into her, causing her to cry out as he hit her cervix. 

"Ungh! Yes! Again… please…" she cried.

He picked up the pace as he watched her face contort in pleasure… thrusting into her harder, loving the way her breasts bounced as he humped into her. 

"God Abby, I'll never get tired of this… I love you so much…"

"Oh God, yes! Faster! Almost there Gibbs…" she moaned again.

He reached between there bodies and rubbed her clit as he thrust faster and harder into her depths. He pulled her clit at the same time as one particularly hard thrust and she screamed and he felt her muscles convulse around his cock. That was all it took to. He grunted her name as he spurted his release inside her. 

They stayed connected for a few more minutes before she felt him grow soft again and slip out of her body. She nuzzled into his side and placed a soft kiss on his neck.

"I love you…" She mumbled sleepily.

"I love you too Abby." She heard him say before they both fell into a peaceful slumber.


	9. the morning after

Gibbs woke at 0500 wrapped around a very naked Abby

Gibbs woke at 0500 as always, and found himself wrapped around a very naked Abby. He propped himself up on his elbows, blinked his eyes a few times and surveyed his surroundings. With one look around the room, he remembered that he was at Abby's and as the events from the previous night played through his head, his face broke out in a shit eating grin.

He looked down at Abby's naked form, the covers rested right below her breasts and one of her legs was twisted in the sheets. _God she's beautiful_, he thought. 

He ran his thumb across one of her nipples and felt it tighten beneath his touch. He lowered his mouth to the other and began to suckle, biting gently as he felt himself harden. She stirred and slowly opened her eyes to find him attached to her breast. 

"Mmmm… Gibbs, I do believe that this is my new favorite way to wake up." She laughed as she pulled him up and into a passionate kiss.

He pulled away from the kiss, grabbed her hand and moved to pull her up and out of the bed.

"Where are we gooooing?" Abby whined.

"Shower." He said simply. "We havta get ready for work Abs." he chuckled.

"Hmmm… I guess that would be a good idea." She said lightly.

They reached the shower and slowly washed each other under the hot spray of water before proceeding to make love up against the shower wall…

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

They drove to work separately and agreed that things would continue as normal while at work. It wasn't that they were trying to keep their newfound relationship a secret, they were just trying to avoid the hassle of everyone finding out and the possibility of one of them getting transferred. 

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

The day was going smoothly at NCIS and at around noon Gibbs quietly strode into Abby's lab, came up behind her and softly kissed the back of her neck, causing her to squeal and jump slightly.

"Gibbs! You get sneakier the older you get." She joked.

"Not to mention better looking Abs." he winked. 

She walked up to him and pressed his back against the nearest wall and moved her lips up next to his ear.

"No arguments here Gunny…" She said huskily as she pressed her breasts into his chest.

"Not at work Abs…" he breathed out.

"Awwwww Giiiiibs! You spoil all my fun." She said as she looked him in the eye, ran her tongue along her bottom lip, turned on her heals and headed back to her computer.

Gibbs took a minute to recover and get his arousal under control before walking over to Abby.

"Ok, so, what've you got on the blood spatter analysis for the Mayson case?" He asked seriously.

"Well, seeing as how the blood isn't smeared and is emanating from a relatively central point, it looks like the crime scene was staged Gibbs." She finished proudly.

"Good job Abby." He said as he leaned down to place a kiss on her cheek, she turned her head as he moved in and caught his lips in a slow kiss before pulling back.

"I can't wait to get you home tonight…" She rasped seductively.

He groaned at her words.

"I love you Abby…" he whispered. 

"Mmmm I love you too Gibbs."

Their lips were about to connect again when Tony walked into the lab.

"There you are Boss! I've been lookin everywhere for you." Tony stated.

"Well what the hell do you want DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked impatiently.

"We just got a lead on the case, thought you'd wanna know." Tony replied.

"Gas up the sedan then, I'll meet you there." Gibbs ordered. 

As soon as Tony was out of sight, Gibbs gave Abby a quick peck on the lips before sauntering out of the lab

Abby raised her fingers to her lips where he had just kissed her, and smiled. 


	10. joke time

_**This chapter is going to play out as if the episode SWAK never took place, for reasons you will gather later on in this chapter. Oh! and Kate never died, she is still on the team…**_

X

On her lunch break, Abby ran down to the nearest drug store and picked up a box of Trojan XXL condoms, ignoring the looks she got from the lady at the checkout counter, she snickered quietly to herself. _Oh this is gonna be fun_, she thought.

She hurried back to her lab, wrote the words 'JETHRO' in big, black, bold letters on the front of the box, wrapped it in shiny black wrapping paper, addressed it 'Special Agent' and wrote out the appropriate address of Gibbs team on the front of the package. Once she was satisfied with her little prank-like gift, she headed down to the mail room and dropped it off.

She knew that the mail for Gibbs' team was delivered around 1400 hours and made a mental note to casually happen to be up there when it was delivered.

_Oh yeah, this is gonna be great…_ she thought to herself sneakily.

X

Abby made her way up to the bullpen at exactly 1400 hours and was glad to see that everyone was at their desks as always.

She walked up to the left side of Gibbs desk, near is chair and propped herself against it, leaning up a bit first so that when she stooped back down, the back of her short miniskirt, caught and splayed on the edge of his desk, giving him a partial view of her ass; Just enough to let him know that she was most definitely not wearing any panties.

She looked back over her shoulder to find him staring with lust darkened blue eyes.

She was thankful Tony, McGee or Kate weren't looking their way,

At that moment, the mail cart rolled through. As always, Tony was the first one up to grab it all.

"Bills, bills, bills, McGee, Gibbs, McGee, Kate, Me, Me….and a package addressed to _'Special Agent'_…. Hmmm… must be for me!" he said, as if he were calling shotgun before anyone else could protest.

Abby just smirked as he inspected the box. Gibbs had no interest in whatever one of Tony's girlfriends was sending him, so he just turned his attention back to whatever he was doing on his computer.

"Well? Are you gonna open it or not?" Kate and McGee asked.

Abby waited.

"I'm savoring the moment KATE." He teased before ripping into it.

He peeled back the black wrapping paper and examined it with a puzzled look on his face before dropping the box to the ground as if it had burned him. Gibbs looked up at him. Kate stood up and peered over her desk to see if she could get a peak at what it was. McGee just sat there with a befuddled expression on his face.

"Problem DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked dryly.

Tony looked at Gibbs with wide eyes and a deep blush covering his facial features

"Uhhh… it's… umm... for you Boss…" Tony mumbled.

"Well what the hell's the problem DiNozzo? Pick it up and bring it here!" Gibbs said impatiently, not seeing what the big deal was.

Abby had to bite her tongue to keep from laughing out loud at the look on Tony's face.

Tony slowly bent down and picked up the offending box, holding it between two fingers as if it were contaminated.

Kate's eyes widened when she saw what he was holding. McGee turned bright red and busied himself with whatever he had been doing on his computer.

Tony dropped the box unceremoniously onto Gibbs's desk, before quickly scurrying back to his own.

Gibbs picked up the box that had been dropped on his and looked at it before coloring slightly.

"Gibbs! Who would send you THAT? Have you been holding out on us?" Abby asked as she turned her head and looked down at him seductively.

Gibbs just glared at her while the rest of the team just stared at them.

"Fine, fine, don't tell us…" Abby trailed off.

Gibbs picked up the offending box and stuffed it into the desk drawer where he kept his badge and gun.

"What are you all looking at?! Do you not have enough work to do? Because I'm sure I could find some more…" he threatened.

There was a chorus of "No, no that's ok boss!" from the team.

"Good! Then start doing it!" he barked.

He quickly turned his eyes back to Abby.

"Well, I have a blood spatter analysis calling my name, so I better get going. See ya later my silver haired fox!" she said cheerily before disappearing in the direction of the elevators…

_Oh, she is so going to pay for that later_, Gibbs thought to himself.


	11. what she needed

IF YOU READ, PLEASE REMEMBER TO REVIEW. LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!

YOUR REVIEWS ARE WHAT INSPIRE ME TO GO ON WRITING FOR YOU….

OH! AND I WOULD SAY THAT THERE IS A SLIGHT BDSM WARNING FOR THIS CHAP, OR SPANKING OF AN ADULT WARNING. WHATEVER. LOL.

X

It was later that evening and Gibbs was sitting at his desk. He decided he was going to head down to Abby's lab. It was past 2100 hours and Kate, DiNozzo and McGee had all gone home already.

He opened his desk drawer where Abby's prank like gift had been quickly stashed. He ripped off a few of the large condoms, put them in his pocket and grinned, before heading down to the lab.

He knew she was still down in her lab. Abby kept about the same hours as he did…. Which were way too many.

On his way down to the lab, he thought about Abby. He wondered if he could really please her; if she could really truly be happy with him. He hoped so. Then another thought hit him. Was Abby really into the bondage and control games like she let on? As the elevator doors swooshed open, he thought, _well, I'm about to find out…_

He heard her music playing as he approached the entrance to her lab. It wasn't as loud as usual, but it was there and audible.

As soon as he slinked into the lab, his eyes immediately found her; back turned towards him, pecking away at her computer keys.

He watched her for a moment before soundlessly walking up behind her and lifting one hand up to lightly grip her throat, while slipping his other arm tightly around her waist.

She immediately froze and let out a startled yelp.

"Abby…" he said in a low voice.

He felt her relax against him.

She made a move to turn around in his arms to face him and he tightened his grip on both her throat and waist as he pressed his body against hers.

"Did you think I was just going to let you get away with it? Hmmm?" he growled, lips ghosting over her ear.

He kept his grip tight around her throat as he loosened his arm around her waist and stroked her jaw line with his thumb, awaiting her answer.

She whimpered "No…" in response.

"No what?" he demanded in a stern voice as he once again tightened his hold on her.

He was testing her. He was well aware of that. He wanted to see if she really did like this kind of thing; if she really wouldn't mind him getting rough with her.

She husked out a throaty "No SIR…" as soon as she felt the grip on her throat tighten again. She promptly followed with a low moan and a wiggle of her ass back against his rapidly tightening groin.

…and with that, he effectively had his answer… the green light to take control; to dominate her. Mmmm… he was going to thoroughly enjoy this.

He released his grip on her throat and waist, only to grasp both of her wrists tightly, and draw them both behind her back.

He moved his lips so that they were once again flush against her ear.

"You like this Abby? Hmmm?" he asked as he ground himself into her ass, causing her front to dig into the metal table she was facing.

He was sure that she could feel how hard this had gotten him.

He didn't give her time to answer before speaking again.

"All you have to do is say the word and I'll give it to you Abs, but you have to say it…" He drawled slowly as he leaned down and bit her shoulder through the cotton fabric of her black t-shirt.

She let out a primal sound that was a cross between a groan and a yell before quickly giving him an answer.

"Yes Sir! I want it! Please Sir! Pleeease."

He never in his life imagined that someone calling him _'Sir' _could be so fucking hot or empowering.

"Good girl" he said, playing along.

…and with her wrists still twisted tightly behind her back, he abruptly marched her to the back of her lab where he knew the security cameras didn't reach. His pants were uncomfortably tight and constricting as he moved.

He pressed her up against another metal table; one that had been moved into the back of the lab for extra 'evidence analysis' space. He pushed up against her and moved his lips to whisper in her ear.

"I love you Abby." And when she moaned back her love for him, he gave his first command.

"Bend over." She complied as best she could with her wrists still trapped behind her back.

"I'm going to let your hands go. Hold on to the edge of the table and don't let go or I'll make you regret it." He said darkly.

She shivered as she did as she was told.

He ran his hands up and down the backs of her thighs before hooking his thumbs on the bottom of her short mini skirt and turning it up to tuck it into her waistband. Her ass was bared to him and nope… she was definitely not wearing panties. He was so glad.

He place both hands on her hips and angled her upwards so that he could _just _see the dark, glistening curls at her center. He ran two fingers up and down her slit. She groaned and pressed back against his touch; when he felt her do that, he pulled back and smacked her ass, _hard_.

She jerked slightly and wiggled her ass back towards him as she moaned and bit her lip.

_Guess I just found a kink…_ he thought to himself.

"You like that don't you Abby? You like to be bent over and spanked… You want more?" He rumbled.

"Yes Sir! Yes! I like it! More! Please…" she answered desperately.

"Good girl." He said as he spanked her again.

"Tell me what it does to you Abby; tell me what it makes you feel like." He said as he continued raining blows down on her ass, which was now turning a bright pink color.

"Ungh! It makes me wet Sir, it makes me so wet…"

"Wet where Abby?" he asked. He knew full well where; but he wanted her to say it, he wanted to make her talk dirty.

She hesitated.

"Tell me Abby." He whacked her _harder_.

"Oh God! My pussy! It makes my pussy wet Sir!" she scrambled to say.

"Mmmm… What do you want Abs?" he couldn't help it. He knew he should hold out and punish her for her little prank, but _God_, he needed her _now_.

"Mmph! I want you to fuck me! Fuck me hard." She said, in a voice that sounded somewhat demanding and less submissive.

He didn't need any more encouragement than that.

He promptly took out one of the condoms that he had brought from upstairs, unzipped his pants and freed his hard cock. He unrolled the condom onto himself before lining his dick up with her entrance and placing both hands on her hips. He waited.

"Please Gibbs… please… I need to feel you inside me; I love how big you are… I don't want you to be gentle this time. I need you to fuck me hard…please!" she prodded.

…and as soon as those words left her Caf-Pow! stained lips, he thrusted into her _hard_, making sure he was balls deep. She screamed as he knocked the breath out of her. She clenched her fingers tight around the side of the table she was grasping.

He stilled for a moment. After all, the purpose of this game was not really to hurt Abby.

"Like that?" he asked harshly through clenched teeth.

"Yes! Again! Don't stop! Fuck me faster! Harder!" Her demand came out in gasps as he started to move inside her.

He fucked her hard and fast from behind, occasionally raining smacks down on her freshly spanked ass; just like she wanted, just like she needed.

He made sure she came twice before he let himself go, spilling his semen into the condom he was wearing.

He collapsed slightly on top of her back, breathing harshly in her ear, his cock still inside her. She turned her head to the side to give him a kiss over her shoulder.

He pulled his lips from her and spoke. "Are you ok Abby?"

"Mmmm I'm a lot better than ok Gibbs, but you're starting to squish me." She said jokingly.

He laughed as he stood up and slowly pulled out of her, his now soft cock making a lewd noise as it left her body.

He disposed of the condom in the trashcan by her desk as she stood and straightened her clothing.

He then grabbed her hand and kissed her cheek. "Let's go home Abs. I want you with me."

She turned and stepped in close to him; so close that her breasts were pressing into his chest and he could feel her breath on his lips.

"Thank you Gibbs." She whispered.

"For what?" he asked with a puzzled expression.

"For knowing what I needed and giving it to me; I love you so much, you don't ever have to worry about not pleasing me or not being enough for me Jethro, because _you are_ what I want and you always please me..." And with that, she pressed a soft kiss to his lips and pulled him out of her lab.

X

WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK SHOULD HAPPEN NEXT?


End file.
